Soulmates across space
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: Everyone's soulmate bond manifests uniquely. Besides Scarring and Soul Possesion there are no constants. Virgil and Keith's bond is different from Pidge and Logan's which is different from Roman and Lance's which is different from Shiro and Thomas's. But even separated, they make it work.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Hope you enjoy this. Its going to be a long one, but I'm excited for it.**

* * *

Keith loved his soulmate, though he barely ever thought about him. Ever since his dad died, he just tried to survive the endless foster homes and school bullies. But His soulmate was a safe haven, communicating through a shared seascape. He worried about him, seeing as it was hard to ignore the parallel lines covering his thighs that he definitely hadn't put there, or the intense moments of panic that occasionally overtook him at seemingly random times. See, every pair of soulmates was different. Bonds manifest uniquely, though there were similarities.

As far as he could tell, Keith was linked to his soulmate by scars, intense emotions, and occasional dream telepathy. Other pairs had heterochromia(one eye their original colour, the other their soulmate's), matching soulmarks, shared birthdays, or ink(whatever one soulmate drew on themselves appeared on the other). But there were two constants-'Soul Possession' and 'Scarring'. Scarring is the term for when your soulmate dies and a black, heart-shaped scar appears over the survivor's heart. Soul Possession is the term for when, in a random day within the year a soulmate turns 18, Soulmates switch bodies.

Keith had turned 18 two months after the Kerberos Mission was pronounced Lost. He hadn't thought too much about it, trying to remain calm and not get kicked out of the school Shiro had worked so hard to get him into. But he had eventually boiled over and threw a flight manual at Iverson's face, resulting in his expulsion and permanent damage to Iverson's eye. Now he was living in a shack in the middle of the desert, all alone except for the few telepathic conversations he had with his Soulmate when they were both asleep.

His soulmate's name was Virgil. They rarely talked about their personal lives. Keith didn't even know what Virgil looked like. But he could pick his voice out of a line up-rough, sarcastic, and usually accompanied by a self-deprecating laugh. Keith loved listening to him drone on about his favorite bands, and Keith felt comfortable talking about Shiro and how much he missed his brother-figure. The scars were never mentioned.

Virgil cared a lot about Keith. He sometimes felt bad for pushing all his anxiety attacks and self-harm scars on his unexpecting soulmate, but Keith always assured him that it was okay. Sometimes Virgil got flashes of loneliness and anger from Keith.

One night, once he had finally fallen asleep, he heard keith's Voice echoing through the dreamscape(a dark space with millions of stars thinking as he floated).

"Virge?" Keith's voice floated around Virgil, almost visible.

"I'm here."

"I need to tell you something important." Virgil's stomach clenched at the serious tone. "I found Shiro. And now I'm in space, and I don't know if I'm ever going to meet you now, because i've been dragged into a war that I know nothing about. And I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you Virgie."

Virgil couldn't process the information. Shiro? Space? War? "I...I don't know what to say." he took a deep breath. "I love you too K." and the connection began to dissolve, leaving Virgil alone in his dreams.

* * *

 **If you like it, please consider following, favoriting, and reviewing. Next chapter is going to be about Pidge and Logan.**

 **-Feathers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Quick note-**

 _ **"This"**_ **means telepathic conversation**

 _ **This**_ **means written**

* * *

Logan was bad at feelings. He never knew how to react to romance or express love. And he knew this fact. But it didn't stop him from loving his soulmate Katie.

Ever since he was little, Logan had a dark green soulmark between his shoulder blades. It was shaped like a star, and his brother Roman told him that his soulmate had the same mark somewhere on their own body. But that wasn't the only thing different from his family: Logan had a voice in his head. It was the voice of a girl, and they would have conversations about space and math and how other people were terrible. His parents had insisted it was imaginary, but Logan knew it was different. He knew he didn't have a big enough imagination to create the complex character who he talked to.

He didn't have solid proof till was 10, however. He was sitting in class, completely bored. They were talking about the colour wheel in his (mandatory) art class, about how red and blue make purple and how yellow and blue make green. He didn't see the point of art class. So instead of paying attention like he would in math or history, he began scribbling math equations on his wrist in blue ink.

 _1+1=2_

 _2+2=4_

 _3+3=6_

 _4+4=8_

 _5+5=10_

 _6+6=12_

 _7+7=14_

 _8+8=16_

 _9+9=18_

 _10+10=20_

Suddenly, beneath his neat list of numbers, the equation _11+11=22_ appeared in green pen. Logan stared in awe at his arm as the green ink continued the list until it got to _20+20=40_. At this point the list almost stretched to his elbow joint.

 _Who are you?_ He wrote next to the column.

 _Katie_ came the reply in a cutsie handwriting.

 _I'm Logan._ He looked down at his arm and tapped his own to his lips debating whether or not to ask a question. He set the pen on his arm again. _Are you the voice in my head?_

For a moment, nothing appeared. But the voice came into his head again.

" _Logan?"_ The voice sounded unsure, but Logan felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest.

" _Katie?"_

" _Omigosh!"_ the shrillness of Katie's exclamation caused Logan to flinch a little. " _Logan I think we're soulmates!"_

" _That...makes sense. But just to be sure, do you have a soulmark?"_

" _Yeah,"_ Katie immediately replied. " _I have a dark blue star on my upper back."_

Logan sucked in a shaky breath. " _I have a dark green star between my shoulder blades."_

" _This is so cool! I can't believe…"_ Suddenly Katie cut off. " _Shoot, my teacher just caught me daydreaming in the middle of Gym class. Better get running."_

" _Good luck,"_ Logan though before tuning back into Miss Valerie's lecture on primary colours.

Almost five years later, Katie sat on the roof of The Garrison. She listened to the radio chatter and stared at the stars. She'd snuck into the school months ago under the guise of "Pidge Gunderson"; a clever disguise thought up by Logan once Katie had convinced him that sneaking into an elite space school was the only way to avenge/find her brother and father. So she'd slipped in and proceeded to learn and hack her way through. She and Logan were in near constant communication, both verbal and with ink. Whenever Katie needed advice on how to be a guy, Logan would chime in mentally or write back if he was focusing on something else.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Lance whispered creepily in her ear. Luckily, he hadn't figured out her secret, but he still managed to be annoying as heck sometimes. She decided to trust him and his friend with her findings about Kerberos, aliens, and the so called "voltron" that kept appearing.

A comet/space ship, an unconscious hero, a giant blue lion, a crazy wormhole, a magic castle, an alien encounter, weird green food goo, and a giant green lion later, Katie found herself in a room of her own in said castle on an alien planet. She set her green pen to her arm and began to tell Logan about what had happened. Luckily she was ambidextrous, because she had so much to tell that it covered both her forearms and both thighs.

 _...and then the cave floor crumbled underneath us and we found this giant, blue, robotic lion. At first I thought it was the "voltron" I told you about, but then a vision filled my head showing that the lion was only part of Voltron, which is actually this ginormous mecha with a flaming sword…_

 _...and I started to panic because i'm not a pilot and what if there weren't pedals!? But Shiro calmed me down. We found this cave made of tree roots and I went in. The Green Lion is smaller than the blue lion, but I knew immediately that this Lion and I were going to kick some Galra trash together…_

Katie eventually managed to fall asleep, but Logan stayed up for a while rereading the fantastic story his soulmate was living. He couldn't get a strong telepathic connection with her, but the ink was enough. Before falling asleep himself, he glanced out the window at the stars.

" _Good luck Katie."_


End file.
